The spectrum of an object may be measured by using spectrometer, which comprises a Fabry-Perot interferometer. The spectral scale of the spectrometer may be determined by calibration measurements, e.g. by using the excitation spectrum of a gas discharge lamp. The gas discharge lamp may typically contain e.g. argon, neon, xenon, krypton, hydrogen, or mercury.